Noworoczne postanowienie
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Ma siedem lat, więc nie jest już dzieckiem. Wszystko rozumie. Dlatego potrafi już postanowić, że ona nie chce, aby inne dzieci miały podobne dzieciństwo.


Mama myśli, że ja nie rozumiem, ale to nieprawda. Rozumiem. Wszystko rozumiem. W końcu mam skończone aż siedem lat. Nie jestem już dzieckiem.

Wiem, dlaczego ciągle musimy się przeprowadzać. Tata mi wytłumaczył. Powiedział, że źli ludzie nas nie lubią. Bo mama jest zdrajcą krwi, a tata mu... muł... mulakiem. Ci źli ludzie muszą naprawdę być bardzo niedobrzy - to nieładnie kogoś przezywać. Sami są mulakami. Albo nie, bo to by znaczyło, że są tacy, jak tata. Na pewno nie są. Bo tata jest miły. A oni są źli. Więc to dobrze, jak się jest mulakiem. Też będę mulakiem, jak dorosnę. Zupełnie jak tata. O! I zdrajcą krwi też będę, bo mama jest bardzo dobra, chociaż ciągle się denerwuje. To przez jej siostry. Chciałabym mieć siostrę. Szkoda, że nie mam nawet brata. Może to dlatego, że ciągle się przeprowadzamy, więc rodzice nie mają czasu, żeby... tego... Mówiłam, że nie jestem już dzieckiem!

Tata też nie ma rodzeństwa. To dobrze, bo musiałby się teraz martwić jeszcze o nie. O dziadków już nie musi. Moich dziadków, znaczy się, mamę taty i tatę taty. Rodzice mi nie powiedzieli, ale i tak usłyszałam. Nie żyją. Zabili ich źli ludzie. Przyszli w nocy, zakradli się jak prawdziwi tchórze, jak złodzieje. I coś... długo. Mama zapytała: "Długo?". Tata skinął głową, a potem się rozpłakał jak małe dziecko. Nie wiem, o co chodziło. Wiem tylko, że nie chcę wiedzieć.

Potem się znowu przeprowadziliśmy. To nawet fajnie, bo przeprowadzki są ciekawe. Ciekawsze, niż siedzenie w domu z zamkniętymi okiennicami i gapienie się w ściany. Tata mówi, że mama ma obsesję. Ale nie otwiera okien, bo po co kusić licho. Tak powiedział.

Musimy uważać na ludzi. Rodzice boją się ludzi, wszystkich ludzi. Do domu nie wpuszczamy nikogo, wychodzimy, jeśli naprawdę musimy, a cała poczta, nawet gazety, jest sprawdzana i przez mamę, i przez tatę, zanim ktokolwiek w ogóle ją dotknie. Cały czas to robią, chociaż ostatni wybuchający list przyszedł latem. Było na nim napisane, że jest od mamy kuzyna, Syriusza Blacka, ale rodzice nie uwierzyli. Wybuch był naprawdę świetny. Szkoda tylko, że kuchnia później nie nadawała się do niczego i znowu musieliśmy się przeprowadzić. W nocy słyszałam, jak rodzice rozmawiali; prawie się kłócili. Chodziło o wuja Syriusza: tata chciał, żebyśmy poprosili go o pomoc, a mama mówiła, że nikomu nie możemy ufać, nawet jedynemu porządnemu członkowi jej rodziny. Bo ktoś go może zaczarować albo go udawać, albo coś. Nie, nie i nie. No, więc nie ufamy nikomu i wciąż tylko się przeprowadzamy, żeby nie znalazły nas ciotki. Jak przeżyjemy tę noc, to jutro już nas tu pewnie nie będzie. Mama narzeka, że za długo tkwimy w jednym miejscu, że w ruchomy cel trudniej trafić. Tata próbuje ją uspokajać, ale jakoś mu się nie udaje. Ja się nie odzywam. Mogłabym im powiedzieć, że ktoś niedaleko bawi się różdżką, bo już w trzech miejscach nieba widziałam snopy iskier. Pewnie nawet powinnam im powiedzieć, ale nie chcę. Jak sami zobaczą, to powiem, że myślałam, że ktoś pomylił godzinę. W końcu zaraz będzie Nowy Rok i fajerwerki, no i jacyś ludzie mogli się pospieszyć. Mogę tak myśleć, prawda? Mimo że jestem już duża, mogę myśleć, że te powtarzające się zielono-biało-zielone iskry, zawsze takie same w różnych miejscach, to tylko przypadek. Mogę! Muszę móc!

Już wiem. Teraz iskry się nie pojawiają, a ja wiem. W niebo lecą różnokolorowe mugolskie fajerwerki i wiem. Nad jakimś domem kilka ulic dalej pojawia się paskudna, zielona czaszka, więc wiem. To jest moje postanowienie w tym roku. Kiedy będę dorosła... naprawdę dorosła, taka, jak rodzice... to zrobię wszystko, WSZYSTKO, żeby tak nie było. Żeby ludzie nie musieli się ciągle przeprowadzać. Żeby nie tracili rodzin. Żeby dzieci mogły mieć przyjaciół i bawić się razem z nimi na dworze, jak kiedyś. Żeby zielono-biało-zielone iskry były tylko noworoczną zabawą. Żeby nie było tych strasznych czaszek nad dachami. Zrobię to.

Ale to później, Doro, nie teraz. Teraz możesz tylko opuścić zasłonę, uśmiechnąć się i postarać, żeby rodzice nie wyjrzeli przez okno. Po co mają zobaczyć? I tak nic nie poradzą. Wiem to na pewno. Bo naprawdę rozumiem.


End file.
